The Split Neurosurgery of Sakura's Mind
by chloe103
Summary: Your reflection cannot lie to you.
1. Chapter 1

Birds. They can fly away and flee their problems. Travel the brisk, free sky without regrets. If only humans could work that way. Sadly, we don't. Normal humans cannot run away from their regrets, but I cannot run away from _**myself**_.

Like a caged bird, I believe I could fly, but the lock won't open. Someone has to open that lock for me or I will never be free. Never. But, even if I can fly, what is it that I am running from? Could I escape it?

It's like a shadow. Your dark form you can never run from. It enters your mind and fondles it with evil thoughts, even raping it.

My soul is weakening. What happened to Inner Sakura? The one who kicked Ino out of my mind? The guardian of this vessel called Sakura? Was she devoured by this other demon? Is this demon even real? Maybe so.

Maybe it is a demon, another side of myself, or the embodiment of my darkness. Maybe it is all. If I ask it questions it on leaves riddles, then vanishes. Here it comes. My eyes become blurry and I lose my focus. Sometimes I faint during our conversations, but when I do, I can _see_ it.

**_Your'e thinking to yourself again?_**

_Leave me alone. I have no questions for you. _

_**Awe, don't be mean. I've came to talk to you. Don't you love our conversations, Sakura-chan?**_

_No...don't call me that. _

_**Why not, princess? Your dear Sasuke doesn't call you that so how about I do?**_

_You're not Sasuke! What are you anyway? Are you even male?_

_**I can be anything you want, sweetie. Since I'm your opposite, I might as well be male. Why do you ask? Are you craving something we both know, hmm?** _I felt a sensation in my pants where my legs met. Like its words were on cue, or giving me a hint to my lust.

_Be quiet! Get out of my head...you're giving me a a cluster headache..._

_**Oh, please. **_

_Why do you keep tormenting me? Just leave me alone and get out of my head! One day, I'll escape you..._

_**You can try, sweetie. But, keep in mind, you can't run from yourself. **_

With that, it faded away with a small chuckle. My mind became clear and my bright room not swirled anymore. With my feet on my bed I beganscribbling in the small notebook I keep. The things it says is like a riddle. Some match each other, but others are just obvious when you hear it more clearly.

I wonder, I just wonder if it may be telling me how to escape from it. Maybe.

* * *

"Great job, Sakura! Over the years, you've been getting better at taijutsu." Rock Lee exclaimed.

"Great. How about we-" Sakura couldn't finish her words when a sharp pain took over her mind. She tried to make it seem like she was scratching the back of her head, but failed.

"Sakura-chan? What's wrong?" TenTen rushed to the unbalanced girl.

"Nothing, just the same cluster headache."

"Maybe you shoulder take a break; here." TenTen threw her a bottle of cold water from the cooler.

_**What a great friend, Sakura-chan. **_

_What do you want?_

_**Oh, a hello wouldn't kill! Have you noticed my riddles I've been giving you?**_

_Yes, I have. _

_**Want another clue?**_

_I want you to get out if my head, you twisted demon. _

_**I'm going to ignore that insult, but next time I'll prolong your headache. Or I can make you hurt your friends... **_

_You can't control me, you idiot. _

_**I never lie, Sakura. I can't lie to you. **_

_How sweet. You used my name correctly. _

_**How about you quit that smart tongue of yours and give yourself to me, princess? We'll make a great team. **_

_It isn't a great team if you're controlling me. I won't let you because I have loving friends and a caring mother-_

**Oh, please! Cut the melodrama! **It let out a loud laugh.

_**Caring friends? I'm laughing so much I'm crying! They all thought you were useless, baby. **_

_Useless?_

_**Yes, don't deny it. That's all you were living like. In denial. **_

_Shut up!_

_**Just accept you can only trust yourself. Not even God. **_

_I can trust God! He won't leave me astray unlike you..._

_**But I am more powerful than God. **_It clicked it's tongue then chuckled once again.

_**Make up your mind, then I'll come back...**_

_Wait! _Her mind became clear and she breathed in fresh oxygen of the outdoors.

She raised her head from her legs. It was still a fresh daylight, her sitting on the fresh grass of the forest in Konoha. They were still training, so she decided to step in.

TenTen flipped a staff around, it flowing through her fingers gracefully. "Sakura, you're okay now?" She asked.

"Yeah." Sakura said, ignoring she felt light-headed when standing.

"Neji needs a partner to train with. Can you join him? I'm taking on these two." TenTen said with a smirk, staring at Naruto and Rock Lee with determination.

"Sure, sure." Sakura smiled, blinking rapidly when her eyes met the sun.

Neji was intimidating to her, always prideful and stern. That's all she knew about him when they were young. Now, he seemed to be more calm and would try not to judge people since him and Naruto are great friends. She approached the sitting young man with a fixed expression. Neji was the kind of man to contemplate a lot in a daze. Ino told her those kind of men make the best sex.

"Do you want to spar with me, Hyuuga-San?" She asked politely, her voice thick with fear.

"You can call me Neji, Sakura-san." He answered, standing up.

They stood their distance then begun to fight swiftly. Neji was aiming soft but swift attacks to her abdomen. At one point he accidentally hit her in her right breast by mistake, and only to lead her to immediately slap him in his face painfully. She clutched her chest in an aching pain, both if them apologizing to each other.

_**Oh, my! What a naughty hand he has! Maybe he isn't so serious and stern after all. And that slap?**_

_It was an accident. _

_**A slap isn't enough! How about you embarrass him even more! Make his hands accidentally slap your rear or something. That'd be fun, right? Or touch his groin by accident! That would be hilarious to watch!**_

_No, you masochist!_

_**That's like calling yourself a masochist, princess. I am you. I wouldn't mind if you were a masochist, though. That personality would be hot on you. **_

_Quit the talk! Neji and I have nothing between us!_

_**Oh, really? Neji is a thoughtful man, you know you think that about him. How about you both get a house and kids, eh? Maybe a pet too. How does two birds in one cage sound? **_It clicked its tongue, then vanished.

Those riddles are so damn annoy-

She was snapped from her thought when a ferocious palm impacted with her stomach. She was blown back by the collision, stumbling like a log in the brown leaves. Neji stood for a moment, but when she didn't get up, he walked towards her limp body.

"Sakura-san, I apologize. Are you okay?" He asked, lending a hand out to help her.

"Whew, that was great, Neji-San. Sorry, but I have been having headaches for sometime. I think it's been putting me off guard."

"It's fine. I shouldn't have hit you as hard. I forgot you've been having headaches." Neji responded.

Sakura clutched the back of her head once again, the pain coming back.

_**Go another round with Neji. Let me show you what I could do to help you. Do it.**_

Sakura hesitated, but responded. As long as you leave me alone. I'll try...

"Neji, let's go another round. I think I can handle you."

"Ok, but tell me when to stop." Neji said, getting into his battle stance.

Sakura did the same, but felt a swelling pain in the back of her head. She ignored it by biting her lip, but became dazed. Fire ran through her body, her knees went weak, and her mouth water. She felt as if she ate the world's hottest pepper. An emotion took over her after the heated effects: disoriented and giddy. For no reason at all, she began to smile and feel her dark adrenaline coursing through her.

Then, to her, her mind went blank. When Sakura opened her eyes, she was engulfed in darkness. Even though she was lying down, she felt like she was floating. She opened her eyes and attempted to breath. Immediately, she swung her arms and body. She was drowning.

Her body told her to breathe and open her mouth, but she had to keep paddling skyward. Scared and lily-livered, she swam what se thought was up. It was too dark and she couldn't see anything. Her limbs were beginning to get tired in the thick water.

When she stretched out a hand, it reached cold air. With joy, she swam to the surface of the water. Total darkness. Somehow, her feet were stable underneath the water. Sakura walked and wandered around vaguely. Where was she?

She thought and pondered. When she thought of the voice and her talking in her mind it was total darkness. She is in her mind.

"**Hey, ****_princess._**" A familiar voice said.

It did not echoe like it usually did. It was near her.

"Where are you? Who are you?"

"**I can't believe you would say that! I see you didn't drown and die. Well, you can't die in your own mind, Sakura. You could have breathed.**"

"I could have?"

"**Yes. Maybe you were just nonplussed."**

"Where are you?" Sakura asked once again.

"**Where are ****_you_****?**" It mocked, then laughed a smoky laugh. "_**Look to your right.**_"

Sakura followed, then immediately saw a figure beside her. She bellowed and screamed in fear, even though she knew it'd do something like that. It was her.

"That's how you look like..." Sakura muttered.

It looked exactly like her, except it's hair was messy, and didn't adopt the same curves and womanly figure Sakura had at all. It might as well been a boy. It wore a fixed smirk and it's eyes were nasty and malicious, as if every word it was saying was a lie because of those eyes. After studying it, it didn't even look like her at all. It was more demon-like and shifty. Sakura noticed a kanji in her forehead, but it wouldn't let her read it. It ruffled its messy bangs over it to put it out of view.

"Why are you covering it? Is it different from Inner Sakura's?" Sakura asked.

In a flash, she saw it glare at her through its bangs with a deathly scowl. She could feel it's bloody intent to kill even though they weren't standing close to each other. As fast as it appeared, it dissapeared back to its shifty smirk.

"**It's the answer to my riddle, Sakura-chan.**" It smiled at her.

"Why am I in here? What is going on!?" She asked warily, ignoring the death glare she received.

"**Calm down, princess. You had me take control of your body. You're fighting like a pro out there.**"

"Do not hurt Neji and the others! If you do I'll..."

"**You'll what?**"

"Let me get back to my body, or I'll drag you like this forever!" Sakura pinched its ear and dragged its ear to her hips.

"**Ow. Sakura, you big meanie,**" It grabbed her wrist and twisted it behind her back. "**it isn't nice to treat your superior like that.**"

"Damn it! Let go!" She commanded.

"**Fine, princess. I'm not human, only an emotion. Emotions can't feel pain. I've finished my work on your body. You can return now.**"

"What have you done? Will my body be affected by whatever you've did?"

"**You'll see.**"

"What's your name, anyway?"

"**You can call me...**" It looked at her. "**your new Inner Demon.**"


	2. Chapter 2

A flush of energy came over me, like beautiful swirling chakra dispersed in my body. My eyes opened to reveal...destruction. I thought to open and see my friends, the lush green forest, and Neji impressed by my fighting. No. I saw nothing for miles. Around me was just dust and dry land, soot and ash straining my eyes.

Nobody was around. Naruto. TenTen. Rock Lee. Neji. Nobody.

_ What have you __**DONE**__?_

_ Heh, loosen up blondie. Your mind can manipulate you to see and do certain things. Remember that it is a powerful thing._

_ When she opened her eyes once again, she saw Neji panting from an intense battle. An impressed expression was plastered on that stiff face of his. _

_ "Great battle, Sakura." He said coolly. _

_ He bowed his head in respect, then she bowed hers._

_ You...did this?_

_** Now do you trust me, Sakura?**_

_ Don't think I trust you over something that small. I will never trust you._

**_ Do you know how sexy you sound? You're a turn-on, princess._**

_ Don't flatter me._

**_ It's true. You make me smile everytime we talk, little lady._**

_ Oh, please. What are you trying to gain from me anyway?_

_**You, love.**_

_ Call me Sakura!_

**_ Are you really even Sakura? Your body has two hosts, not one. But, I guess in a way you and I are nothing but the same._**

_ The things you say never make sense._

_** You never read in between the line, ninja.**_

_ Let's talk while I'm in the shower._

_**My, my. Care if I join?**_

_ If you had a body...the answer would be no._

_**That is what the topic of our conversation will be about, princess.**_

* * *

__Slowly, I drifted these grimy garments off of me.

_Could you see me?_

It didn't respond, probably turning on at seeing my body. Maybe if I imagined myself bare, it'd see me. The warm water not only washed away my filth, but also these sins that emotion is scheming.

_ You really want me to join you, don't you? You perverse little lady. I will soon, but you need to listen to me carefully. _

_ Why?_

_** Because, I could get you anything you desire. I'll satisfy your greed with money and jewellry, your envy by eliminating those who believe they are better than you to ruin your life, your wrath by letting you take out your anger on the ones who hurt you with me by your side, your gluttony by giving any food you desire as long as you keep that shape of yours, your pride by making those recognize you, your sloth by letting you sleep and taking your missions for you, and your lust because you have me.**_

_ That sounds harsh but wickedly satisfying. Except for my lust. I have no lust._

_** Well, I do. It's going to be satisfied whether you like it or not.**_

_ Are you implying rape!?_

_** Bite me, then maybe I am.**_

_ Well, I won't help you get your body then. _

_**Take a joke, princess.**_

_ Yeah, yeah. Just being curious, what will I have to do?_

_** Have a child. That is all I ask.**_

_ I'm seventeen. I'm too young! Unless I get married, I'm not having a child._

_**Wait, hear me out, love. There are men for you, no? Naruto would do anything for you to love him; just woo him over and he'll hunch for you. Neji is as hard as a rock, but don't be discouraged. The only other person who is slightly easier than Neji because of his softness towards family and could grant you anything you wish is Gaara the Kazekage. You know nothing of Neji. Gaara, you know his past in detail. Giving him a family would be the happiest thing for him. **_

___You would possess the child, wouldn't you?_

_ That is part of the plan, but not for long. I will only possess the child until I find a new host, preferably an empty one._

_ Empty one? A dead person? _

_**No. A baby.**_

_ What?_

_**A baby, love. I would grow in weeks, probably days. You want to see me, right?**_

_ How will that work? You'll just share a soul with a child?_

**_ The spirit lingers, then fades from the body before it dies. I call it the cusp of death. During that time, I'll enter it. It'll still be fresh and new._**

_ But, what do you mean before it 'dies'. Where will I get a newly dead baby, or why would I even let you-_

**_ Sakura, Sakura, Sakura. I could possess one of the doctors. Many childbirths fail. I'll wander until I see it, then possess it. _**

_ How will you get back to me, idiot? Your evil schemes won't work, you masochist._

_** You intelligent little devil. I'll plan the rest.**_

_ You're wasting your time because I'm not taking part in your demonic possession. Maybe you being lonely made you imagine impossible things. Like being a human like me!_

_** ...What the Hell did you say? That I'm lonely? That I want to be human! You know nothing of me, Sakura Haruno. Let's keep it that way, child**__._

_ What is with the sudden change of voice...? That's the second time you've seemed like you wanted to kill me._

_**You know I love you, princess. When I get a body, I'll spoil you senseless. Inside and out.**_


End file.
